When in use, some semiconductor devices generate significant quantities of heat. Thermal management techniques may be employed to conduct heat away from such semiconductor devices and other components near such semiconductor devices. For example, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2014/0015598, published Jan. 14, 2014 and titled “SEMICONDUCTOR DEVICE PACKAGES INCLUDING THERMALLY INSULATING MATERIALS AND METHODS OF MAKING AND USING SUCH SEMICONDUCTOR PACKAGES” discloses that a thermally insulating material may be positioned on peripheries of dice in a die stack to alter the path of least resistance for heat transfer from a heat-generating region of a base die extending laterally beyond the thermally insulating material on a lowest die in the stack. When thermal management techniques used to conduct heat away from heat generating semiconductor devices are inadequate, the resulting temperatures may degrade performance of such semiconductor devices, may degrade performance of other components near such semiconductor devices, may damage such semiconductor devices, may damage other components near such semiconductor devices, and may even injure a user near that semiconductor device.